Final Fairy: The 14 Healers
by PureMida
Summary: Karen Satomi was an ordinary girl, but when she gets telaported to another galaxy what will happen? How will she find her way back home, will she make it home alive? Read to find out, and please leave a review! :RATED FOR VIOLENCE: Discontinued
1. My Brother

AN: Hey everyone, Well this is my story and I've finally finished fixing it! You see I sent in one of these already but it stunk so I took it out to fix it a little; this version is much- much better, and it makes more since! Also please leave a review, I'm not gonna update until I get three review's, is that so hard? And I apologize for this chapter being so short or long… or what ever it is; I thought at first it was to long… but I'm just not sure now… But I think I did a pretty good job on this one! Well enjoy the story,

Final Fairy: The 14 Healers

My Brother

Chapter 1

Karen walked down her sidewalk to her house; her brownish red hair blew in the evening wind as she looked up at the path in front of her. She pushed a few strands of her hair to the side, and stretched up her arms.

Karen let out a happy sigh, and glanced up at the sky just in time to see something skid across it. "_W-what was that?" _She asked herself coming to a complete stop; she looked around. Karen got a little glance at whatever it was that flew across the sky but it came by too fast to scan it well. When it didn't appear again, she decided to continue down the street again.

"I wasn't a bird!" She whispered anxiously as she looked back at the place she was standing at before, her eyes caught on something shiny and she stopped. _"That wasn't there before," _I thought running over to the object.

Karen's mouth dropped, a crystal was on the ground; a purple one. Karen picked it up; gently holding it in her hand then heard a sound. She looked up at the sky quickly to see little half goat, half dogs looking at her.

Karen made a nervous squeal, and got up with the stone in her hand. The monsters looked at each other with their red eyes.

Karen got past the red eyed 'creatures', and looked over at all of the houses that passed her by. She realized that no one was outside right now. _"It's probably pretty late…" _She thought picking up her pace a little; her house was pretty far away but she promised her mom she'd be home by dinner time.

Karen ran for a while, then gasping hard she skidded to a stop; standing right in front of her was a guy wearing a black hooded shirt along with baggy black pants, he had a dagger in his hand. She backed away from him slowly and tripped over something behind her, it seemed like just a stone. The guy's hood covered his eyes and the top of his nose, and by the looks of it; he was 16 through 20 years old.

She fell to the ground with a big crash and landed on her bottom. _"Ouch that hurt!" _She thought, then she flung her head up to look at the person coming towards her. She clutched at the ground searching for something to defend herself. Surprisingly she gripped the ground near one of her legs, and felt a puddle of something.

"Water" she lifted her hand up to view it, her eyes widened. _"No, not water… blood, but…" _She cut herself off looking down at her leg, there was blood leaking from a large sized gash. _"I-I didn't get hurt that much_…." She looked up at the guy in black; he walked towards her. Her eyes widened, and she tried to get up and run, but the second she got up pain shot through her foot, and caused her to fall back down to her knees.

" she lifted her hand up to view it, her eyes widened. She cut herself off looking down at her leg, there was blood leaking from a large sized gash. …." She looked up at the guy in black; he walked towards her. Her eyes widened, and she tried to get up and run, but the second she got up pain shot through her foot, and caused her to fall back down to her knees. 

she lifted her hand up to view it, her eyes widened. She cut herself off looking down at her leg, there was blood leaking from a large sized gash. She looked up at the guy in black; he walked towards her. Her eyes widened, and she tried to get up and run, but the second she got up pain shot through her foot, and caused her to fall back down to her knees.

He clinched his fist around her arm, and pulled her up far enough to make her dangle. She tried to get away, twisting her hand all over the place, but his grip was to strong. "Karen, why are you fighting me?" The guy asked not even loosening his grip a bit. Karen gasped, _"that voice, I recognize that voice… but from where?"_ She searched her mind to see if she could remember where she knew it from, and then it hit her. "B-Brother?" She asked looking up at him with wild eyes. "Yea, you miss me?" He asked in a sarcastic voice; her mouth open in a gasp, as he loosened his grip around her hand.

She fell to the ground with a thump; trying to gather her thoughts she looked up at him, he smiled. "But you're-you're dead!" Her voice came out screechy, and her eyes showed she wasn't sure.

Karen looked up at her brother wildly, her mouth a little open. He nodded to confirm her thoughts, "That's what they said… but I was transported to another world, believe it." He answered looking back at her again; she closed her mouth, and looked away from him. Eyes shut tightly; tears started to stream from them. "Karen…" Was all that he could say as put her down..

A magic bolt came from the sky. He looked up at the bolt, then down at Karen with frantic eyes, and before she could even open her mouth to ask what was the matter, he pushed her out of the way.

She skidded along the ground leaving a trail of dust. She saw him look over at her like he was sorry, and she tried to get up. But the second she tried to move even a little she felt a great deal of pain in her arms and legs. She moaned, lying on her side barely even blinking, she zoned out, and every thing became blurry.

The bolt came down and hit her brother with a clash, and the dimness left her eyes. She gaped and her eyes widened when the lightning disappeared and her brother was gone. "Jan! Jan come back!" She screamed, getting up even though the pain was a lot she stretching out her arm in the direction of where her brother was.

No answer, besides a dog that was on the side of the street who started whimpering when it heard her pleading call. She stumbled up and started walking slowly forward holding her bloody arm; she looked up at the sky and closed her eyes, tears flowed down her cheeks. "Jan…" She whispered to herself and fell to the ground.

Lying on the ground, she clinched the grass that was by her. _"Why?" _She asked herself, lying on the ground not moving cause for some reason it hurt to move, she decided it was probably because of the twig, that was the size of log, in her arm. In addition, to all the bruises all over her body, and the rock jammed into her foot. iI just plain really hurt. She tried to stay conscious and think of a way she was going to get home, but after a while she fainted.

"Beep" opening her eyes and lifting her head a little, she noticed a car at her nose, guy climbed out of it, and walking over to her. He held out one of his hands to Karen and she looked at it blankly. "Kid, are you all right?" He asked then added. "You seem to have a lot of wound's on you, what happened?"

She was still looking at him blankly, then looking over at her arm and answered, "I'm not sure…" She looked back up at him blankly again. "You look pretty badly hurt, kid, where's your parent's?" Karen stumbled to her feet and looked around. "Uh… They're home…" She said then looking over the guy's shoulder she stumbled past him. The guy that was behind her now, lifted his hand, and waved a good bye.

She returned it stumbling a little. Now that she was up and moving she could feel the pain of her bruised bones, every step she took hurt like crazy.

She managed to make her way home some how, stumbling all around; and trying to keep her balance. "Hun, why weren't you… you're hurt! What happened?" Her mom asked in shock when she got home, she turned to get some bandages and medicine from the cabinet to putt on Karen's wound's, when she returned she sat the teen down and started bandaging her legs. "What happened Karen?" She asked looking up at her daughter, Karen shook her head. "Nothing, don't worry about it." She said, then turned her head to look out the window. Her mom looked up at her, "Ok Hun… but now on try to be careful when you're out at dark." Her mom finished bandaging her, and got up to set the table for breakfast. "Dear will you help me with the dishes?" Her mother asked looking over at her, Karen nodded and walked over beside her mom.

"Thanks dear." Her mother said smiling over at her. Karen gave her a fake smile then started cleaning the dishes. _"I could never tell mom; she'd think I'm going nuts!"_ Karen thought as she cleaned the dishes, Karen looked over at the window again. Her thoughts went back to the boy that flew across the sky yesterday, yes a boy. Now she could remember it, and see it clearly. It was a boy that was wearing blue that flew across the sky, she could see a face clearly now for some reason. _"Who was that?"_ She wondered while wiping off the dishes; she looked back at the dish she was holding gently in her hands.

The next day Karen woke up very early in the morning. She stretched out her arms and yawned. "Better get ready for school." She said semi-cheerily looking over at her clock. _"Good there's enough time to take a bath!" _She thought smiling as she grabbed her clothes then headed towards the bathroom. There was a couple pictures hanging up on the wall's, picture's of all her family. Many of them were pictures of her and her younger sister Saria, but after she passed a few pictures, a photo of Jan caught her eye. It was of when he was probably nine or ten.

He held a baseball bat proudly over his shoulder, with a smirk planted on his face. He was wearing one of the old baseball uniforms, red shorts and a white tee shirt with a baseball on it. It had the word "Doger's" underneath the baseball.

A lot of thing seemed similar from yesterday night; he looked so much older though, but he still had his brownish blond hair, and his deep blue eyes.

After taking a bath and getting dressed, she walked down stairs. She grabbed a few things and put it in her backpack, then she headed for the door.

Heading for her bus stop, she ran as fast as she could, trying to get there in time. Huffing hard while running, she almost made it almost… A flash of light came out of the sky and surrounded her. She instantly fell to the ground as the light shot down on her; she let out a slow moan, and opened one of her eyes. "_Was I hit by lightning just now? No wait I'd be dead… Then what was that?"_ She looked up and squinted to see if she could figure out if it was lightning or not. The light was to bright to figure, a sudden sting shot through her leg, and she clutched it moaning. The light disappeared, when her eye's adjusted to the area she gaped.

She wasn't near the buss stop anymore, probably not even in the same State she was in before.

She tried to struggle her way up but the most she could do was let out a gasp and roll on her side. She forced her arm forward and grabbed at the ground, _"Where am I?" _Karen asked herself looking around slowly, it was very chilly out, and her bones were hurting really badly, even in the neck.

She figured it was probably because of everything that had happened. She tried to get up again, but she barely could move. Karen lifted her head a little to look at her surroundings. She didn't recognize anything that surrounded her; the grass was more of a pure green here then anywhere else she's been to on earth, and there was a really big house out in the distance.

"Hey someone must live there! Only if I could get up and walk over there." She tried to stumble up again, but ended up collapsing to the ground. She looked forward into the distance.

"I don't get it, was I injured that badly?" She closed her eyes and grabbed onto the grass again, she started to hear footsteps coming towards her. _"Oh no, I can't even move… this person that's coming towards me better not be someone who's gonna kill me!" _

She forced her head up to looked at the person that by now was standing right in front of her, he leaned over to look at the girl in his yard, and then stood up again. "What are you doing in my property?" The boy asked coldly, crossing his arms across his chest.

He had messy blue hair that with his free hand he brushed out of the way of his brown eyes, and he wore some type of very dark blue clothes, so dark they looked almost black. (Karen mentally added to the list describing him _"and he's cute!"_) She blushed a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trespass, I-" Karen began, but was cut off by the boy standing in front of her. "Tell some one who care's." He stated turning around in the direction of the Mansion, and started walking towards it.

Karen's eyes widened, and she tried to stop him. Grabbing his arm, she exclaimed, "Wait, don't leave! I have no idea where I am, and I need help finding-" She was cut off by a painful cough, she was talking to fast, and she was still badly wounded.

She covered her mouth with her hands, trying to not fall over she took a step back, but it failed and she fell to the ground hard. Her eyes widened again. _"What's going on?"_ She asked herself, _"I can't breath."_ Kai looked over at her, for some reason he could tell she stopped breathing. "Girl, are you alright?" He asked, bending down near Karen and lifting her head. "I've got medicine, but I'm not sure if it'd help you, or kill you." Karen's glanced over at him cautiously. "Well guess we'll see." He dropped a pill in her mouth. "Swallow that, can you still swallow?" He asked, Karen glared at him, then nodded at Kai.

She took a gulp, and swallowed it. _"If this kill's me, Hiro would probably hunt him down and kill him…" _Karen thought, trying to comfort herself. She moved her arm a little, it no longer hurt, and then she slowly got up. It wasn't hurting anymore, and she was breathing again. She looked over at him. "My name is Karen, what's yours?" She asked, He answered "I'm Kai."

"Oh, thanks for saving me Kai," Karen said smiling; She looked down at Kai who was still kneeling on the ground, and he stood up. He shrugged, "Don't think anything of it, it wasn't anything." He said walking away she smiled and stayed where she was. "Okay, Kai I wont." Karen said lightly, she tilted her head to the side when Kai looked back at her. "Hey, uh, who are you trying to find?" Kai asked, Karen who by now was looking at a little bird flying by turned her head sharply to look over at him.

She looked somewhat surprised that he asked. "Um… I'm looking for my older brother, he disappeared a while back, and I'm hoping that he's here…" Kai expression changed (for once), he looked like he felt sorry for her, but then it turned back to his normal expression. "Well… I can help you find him if you want." He said brushing some hair away from his face. Karen looked back at him. "That would be very nice of you." Karen said happily, "It is always more fun to travel with friend's! Um… you don't mind do you?" Karen asked with a sort of worried look in her eyes, Kai shrugged.

"Yeah, sure, I travel around normally as it is." Karen smiled again, "Okay, this will be fun! But maybe we should leave when school's done here, by the way when is it done?" Kai shrugged, "Next week it's going to be done, cause after that is summer."

Karen nodded, "Okay, you can show me around your school then." Kai glared at her, "What, you don't want to show me around?" She asked, he shook his head, "I don't really-" Karen interrupted him, "You don't want to show me around your school, but you're willing to go on journey with me?" Kai rolled his eyes, "Fine, I'll show you around…" Kai said with a grunt, then turned around and started walking towards his mansion, and he turned back around to look at Karen who was still standing there. "Hey, Karen, there is this one house in my neighbor hood that isn't taken, you could probably use it if you want to, and I'll show you where it is." Karen nodded, then walked after him once he turned back around towards his house.

* * *

Hi, so what did you think of it? Was it good? Please leave a review! After I get three people to tell me to update soon, then I'll up date as soon as I possibly can, but till then will you please leave a review for this story, PLEASE!


	2. The Necklace and a Dream

AN: Hi people thanks for reviewing! Anywho, I've decided to update even though I only got two reviews, waited long enough! However, I'd still like it if you'd leave a review! So, leave a review! Also sorry about the mistakes in the last one, I was sort of in a hurry... this one is at least a little better uh... I went though and edited it so if there's mistakes in this one its probably because... uh I didn't notice it... but you'd probably still be able to read it, right? Also, if something doesn't make since just ask me in a review about it. Oh and also please don't flame, I'd appreciate it :). Oh yea...

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, but I do own Karen, Jan, Hiro, and a few of the other characters that come in later, and I also own the plot! ...I think... Now onto the story!

**The Necklace and a Dream**

Karen folded her arms on the black colored table and let out a small sigh. _"He's been gone for a while." _Karen thought putting her head into her arms. Kai had said that he was going to a near by store to get some supplies, and he'd be back soon, but that was an hour ago…

She sat up and looked over at one of the walls. A symbol appeared in the middle of it; and it looked like a crescent moon, but… some how… it looked a bit different… Her mouth dropped open and she stood up from the chair she was sitting in.

Walking over to the symbol on the wall she reached out her hand and softly touched the wall where the crescent moon was; it started to shine a bright red. Her mouth dropped open as she stared at the light, backing away from it only a few feet she bumped into the black table behind her.

The crescent moon started floating out towards her, her eyes widened and she stretched her arm outward. It floated gently into her hand, looking down at the crescent moon shaped stone she gasped. Sparkly dust came out of the top of the crescent moon and a dark blue lace formed from the dust. The crescent moon was a teal color and it had a red and a purple bead on it.

She jumped as the door to the front yard opened. Kai walked in holding a couple bags. "I'm back… uh what's in your hand?" He asked walking over to her. "Nothing." She said hiding the necklace behind her back; she slipped the necklace into her back pocket. He looked at her suspiciously, but all she did was smile. He rolled his eyes, then stated. "I'm gonna go put these bags away; so I'll be in one of the rooms over there if you need me." He said almost angrily. When he left for the hallway she closed her eyes and sighed, then took the necklace from her pocket. _"I wonder if it's safe… I wonder if he knew I was hiding something… He seemed angry, of course he could always be like that I don't know…" _She thought fingering the Crescent moon necklace, she sighed then slipped it over her head, and looking down at it she stuck it in her shirt. _"Hopefully he won't see it." _She thought getting up, Kai walked back in the room and grabbed the rest of the bags, then headed for the basement.

Karen walked back over to the table and took a seat. _"I wonder what's the beads on the necklace is for…" _She thought fingering the necklace._ "Hmm, I wonder what time is it?"_ She thought, getting up and walked into the living room, then walked back into kitchen and sat down. _"Well I don't haft to go to school, it's twelve hours away here… hmm I got a free day of school!" _She smiled at the thought, then put her head in her arms again. _"Hmm I thought he was going to show me to my house, I wonder where it is…"_

Kai looked at her weirdly when he walked back into the room. "Girl, are you still awake?" He asked poking her on the head; she opened her eyes, looked up, and glared at him. Whacking away his hand she exclaimed, "Yes I'm awake, don't do that! And my names Karen, not girl!" He rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He said getting up she frowned. "Yeah… whatever." She murmured under her breath, she got up and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. He watched her leave the room, then went back down to the basement where he put the bags. His room was down there so he mostly lives down there. It was a very dim place and not really, anyone liked to be down there because of that, so it was a way to get away from the world.

He sighed as he made his way to his room; it was a far distance from the stairs leading to the upstairs. He sighed again and started to look at all the pictures that were in the hallway.

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 **

Karen was lying on the couch; the purple and blue couch was actually conformable. She sighed and closed her teal/blue eyes. _"This couch is a soft one, I wonder where he got it from?" _She opened her eyes, and sat up. _"Where's Kai?" _She got up and walked to the kitchen, Kai wasn't there anymore. "Where'd he go?" She asked herself silently, She walked to the basement door. "Kai," she screamed starting to walk down stairs, no one answered. It was very dark down there too, it sort of freaked her out but she kept on going forward. With every step the floor creaked, it was somewhat spooky.

While she was walking down the hallway to his room, bats started to come from the walls; she gasped, lowered herself towards the ground, and screamed. The bats seamed to be after her necklace.

Kai walked out of his bedroom to see who was making the racket, and gasped when he saw Karen. She was in crouched position, and she was trying to smack the bats away. She closed her eyes tightly, but still kept on whacking the bats away from her.

"Karen? What are you doing down here!" Kai asked walking towards her, she looked up at him numbly, her arms dangled at her sides, and she closed her eyes, he came to a stop and gasped. Karen started to glow! The bats seem to know what the glowing meant, and most of them stopped attacking her, some even tried to get away, but they weren't fast enough.

Karen got up and pushed her hands outward, all the bats fell heavily to the ground, most likely dead.

Karen looked over at Kai, she stopped glowing to reveal that her teal/blue eyes turned to a sort of purple color; and her light blue T-shirt was now a light purple color.

She looked numbly around at all the bats lying on the ground then back at Kai. Closing her eyes, she fell back and fainted.

Kai gasped and ran to catch her before she hit the ground. "Karen? Are you okay?" He asked and shook her lightly. _"She's knocked out… what happened?"_ He picked her up and put her on his shoulder. He turned around to look for the place where the bats may have came in from. Nothing, no opening's at all, in fact there was no sigh they were here at all besides the puddle of blood Karen left when they attacked her. _"I'll haft to clean that up later." _He thought, turning around to go upstairs.

Sighing lightly, he brought the unconscious girl up stairs. Sort of struggling not to hurl from all the blood that was leaking on him.

When he got upstairs he put a cloth down on his couch, then sat her down lightly on the couch, and went outside for some air. Karen slept silently…

**:3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 :3 **

Walking to his room again, this time just to go to bed, he sighed. He had left the girl on the couch upstairs not really having a proper room for a guest let alone a girl. He usually didn't have guest's over, and he probably wouldn't if she hadn't fainted. Kai took a turn towards his room, brushing his hair out of the way of his eyes and looking around. _"Where did the bats come from anyway?"_ He asked himself, _"We've never had bats in this house before…Is it because of that girl?" _He paused and looked behind him, bats came from the ceiling and flew towards him. They started to bite at his ankles and arms, he tried to whack a few of the bats away from him, but there was to many of them. _"That's it,"_ He thought to himself, looking at a near by wooden baseball bat. Lowering his body to the cold floor; he reached out his hand towards a wooden bat on the ground by him, and stood up again. "This is my house, move!" He swung the bat around and whacked most of them down; the ones he didn't hit flew away and disappeared into the walls. He leaned against the wall and breathed heavily, then using the wall to support him along; he limped to his room.

When he got to there he went over to one of his dressers. They had bandage's and medical stuff in it. After raping himself in bandage's he fell onto his bed face first, paused for a while, and then reached out his arm towards his alarm clock to turned it on. After he turned it on he closed his eyes and thought for a while. _"The bats were coming from the walls… What's going on?" _He thought, _"Is it because that one girl is here?"_ A while after thinking he drifted off to sleep…

-Kai's POV- 

_I opened my eyes; but I wasn't in my room any more, I was in some type of forest. Pushing myself up into a sitting position with my arms, I looked around._ _There was tree's all over the place, and figuring out that I was in some type of rain forest I yelled out into the distance, "Hello?" Hoping someone would hear me, but I got no answer. "Is anyone here," I added, there was a stir in a near-by bush. "Hmm, I wonder what that was…" I whispered to myself getting off the ground and heading towards the bush. Looking past the bush, I saw it was just a dumb bunny, walking through the bush I looked around. The bunny looked over and hissed at me, I glared in return, turning around it hopped away. Looking around I saw there were many animals, but none of them seemed to be paying any attention to me at all. "Okay, this looks like a rain forest." I whispered quietly, "but none of the animals seem to notice me… that's sort of weird." Walking by them and out into an open area where a giant lake was, a waterfall flowed down into the lake. I walk towards the lake then gasped._

_Someone was standing out in the distance, on some sort of land formation that was in front of the waterfall. The person turned around to reveal a young pretty girl's face; she was probably about fifteen, and had sky blue eyes, and blond hair that went down to her shoulder's. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but some of her hair was loose from her ponytail, like from the front right and left sides, and from the back of her head, the bottom part. _

_I tried to focus my vision so I could see the girl's face; she looked somewhat sad… I started to make my way towards her through the water, but the farther I got in the harder it was to move after a while I was barely even moving at all. The girl opened her mouth as if she was going to say something to me, but all that came out of it was a small moan. She closed her mouth slowly, then pause for a little while as if she was thinking about something, and stretched her arm out towards me. I gasped and tried harder to reach her, but when I was almost there a energy bullet bolted at her heart from the back side, her eyes widened as she fell. I ran faster, and caught the girl in my arms. She looked up at me, her eyes full of pain; but she didn't say a word, not even a moan came from her mouth. "Girl? Girl are you alright?" I asked as she closed her eyes and let her head shift to the side. "Oh no, girl come on open your eyes!" I screamed, and she seemed to fade into the chilly morning air. "Wait, come back!" I clenched his fist slightly. "No… Sh-she disintegrated!" I screamed in terror about what just happened, then it was over, and everything faded around me_

-End Of Kai's POV-

Rising from bed, he looked around blankly. "That was all just a dream…but it felt so real…" He said to him self, he looked around his room, it was very dark because he had nothing to light up his room besides his clock by his bed. He looked over at the clock; it was 7:00 exactly. "It wasn't ALL a dream." He murmured to himself, he got out of bed and walked over to his clothes drawer. He pulled out his clothes that he normally wore, and turned on the light.

Karen was walking to Kai's door since he wasn't up yet, and she was about to knock on it, but then she heard a murmur coming from within his room. "That was all a dream… but it felt so real…" She heard him say from the other side of the door, she gasped and her eyes widened, and a few minutes later he added, "it wasn't all a dream." She was listened to what he was saying, but it made no since to her. _"What dream… what dream is he talking about… what kind of dream feels so real?" _Then she heard him get off his bed, and with a quiet little squeak she ran off towards upstairs. _"He'll be up here in a little bit so I guess I'll just wait for him to come up…" _She sighed, then started walking up the stairs quietly.

When Kai entered the room, Karen turned, and waved at him. "Hi sleepy head, nice to see you're finally awake!" She said cheerfully, he glared at her. "Why don't you have your alarm clock set to six or six thirty anyway?" She asked looking over at him, he rolled his eyes. "Cause I don't have to wake up, put on make-up, and brush my hair." He said grabbing out some milk. "Oh… Kay…" She said slowly, she turned around to walk away but then she paused, and turned to face him again. "So you don't brush your hair?" She asked him, he rolled his yes. "Why would I?" She shrugged then looked over at him with a worried/sad type of look on her face.

"What," he asked sharply, she shrugged. " It's nothing," she said turning around towards the door to out side. "Come on aren't we suppose to be at school by now?" He looked at the time, then nodded. "Yeah, we probably should hurry so we can make it to school in time." She looked down at her watch. He looked over at her, "What time does it say?" He asked walking over to her, she answered, "Uh it says that it is still yesterday… how weird…" He nodded, and she looked over at him. Looking as if she was trying to scan his eyes she walked up to him, he glanced at her weirdly. "What," he asked her sharply again. He folded his arms across his chest; she didn't answer; just stood there with a broken type of expression on her face. "What is it, Karen?" He asked in a calmer voice than before, "You looked upset," she answered, "what's the matter?" He paused where he was standing. _"Huh, what is she talking about?" _He asked himself, he looked back at her. She had a somewhat worried look in her eyes. "When, are you talking about now?" She shook her head. "No, earlier, when you came upstairs, what was the dream?"

He looked at her with a shocked expression. "What dream?" He asked, even though he knew which one she was talking about. "That one you had last night." She answered; he glared over at her, and asked sharply. "How did you know about that?"

"You said it out loud you know." She answered just as sharp as he did he shrugged.

"Kai, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I'd like to know." She told him, he glanced over at her. "I'll tell you later, now we are late for school." He answered; she let out a sigh. "Okay," she answered walking towards outside...

* * *

Hi, everyone! Uh I put chapter 2 with chapter 3 cause it was to short. Anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible, I'll try my best. Anyway new OC's coming in! Eh… this chapter still seems really short though…. Only 3 page's long, well hope you don't mind a short chapter! Oh please leave a review, and I'll try to update soon. But no flames please. 


End file.
